


Broken Record

by aman_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but - Freeform, i dont even like enstars, idk how to tag tw in ao3 but, natsume in regret time (tm), tw death, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aman_chan/pseuds/aman_chan
Summary: He felt like a broken record; spinning and spinning with no music playing.





	

Natsume’s coat gradually dampened from the rain cascading down from overhead. He was alone; not a single soul in sight... other than his broken one. The ground underneath him was barren, scarce for a few flowers that had begun to sprout in the early spring weather. It was only a short amount of time after dawn. The town around him was slumbering still.

Droplets of water rolled down his face, mixing with his own tears as they traveled. Unspoken words rested in his throat. Time had ran out too quickly for him to say them.

The thoughts… the destructive, dreadful, pain-filled thoughts were on repeat in his head. He felt like a broken record; spinning and spinning with no music playing. 

He should’ve said more. He should’ve told him how much he meant to him. He should’ve reminded him every single day how thankful he was to have him in his life. He should’ve been there, holding his hand while every bad thought disappeared. He should’ve wiped away the tears as they fell from his eyes. He should’ve stopped him. 

He should’ve stopped the knife; taken it out of his frail hands and held him until he fell asleep… until he was safe.

He didn’t.

Natsume dropped to his knees, careful to not crush the budding flowers. He reached his hand out, gently running the back of it along the tombstone. It was cold, god, it was way too cold. 

¤Tsumugi… Tsumugi, baby, I’m here...¤ 

His voice was hoarse, every syllable was a struggle to be spoken. He cried harder with every word that fell off his tongue. 

¤Baby, I’m here, okay? I’m so sorry I wasn’t before, I… I’m so, so sorry...¤

Deep breaths, more tears. Pain he had buried during the funeral was finally showing through.

¤T-The cats have been looking for you, you know? Peach… she hasn’t left your side of the bed since you left….¤

The rain fell harder; Natsume’s jacket was soaked now.

¤Sora has been really sad, too… A spark inside of him burned out from losing you…

God, Tsumugi, I wish I was there for you I wish I stopped you everyone needs you, Tsumugi. I need you too...¤

His voice cut out completely. Rain and tears slid down his face. Faint murmurs of love and appreciation were spoken far too late. A picture fell from his hand, laying softly in the soil, right by his grave. The picture was of the two of them in a photobooth, both with big grins and holding hands up high, rings sparkling on both of their hands. It laid in the dirt, as droplets of water silently smothered it.


End file.
